


At the Seams

by Empress_Of_Edenia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Couch Sex, Earth, Established Relationship, F/M, Galaxy Garrison, Lap Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shidge are trying to be intimate again, Shiro uses his new arm a little bit, Size Kink, pre established Shidge, takes place sometime during s7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Of_Edenia/pseuds/Empress_Of_Edenia
Summary: When the fate of the universe depends on you, you're practically homeless and living quarters are tight, lovemaking tends to get lost in the shuffle. Is it wise, then, to jump at the chance when it finally shows itself? Even if that chance involves some serious risk? Pidge thinks so.





	At the Seams

Pidge snorted herself awake. Her eyes were bleary with sleep, the best nights’ sleep she’d gotten in a while.

“Quiznak… what time is it?” she muttered, squinting around in the darkness for a clock.

She didn’t see one. Someone needed to remind Garrison personnel to install a couple in the lounge at some point or another, but it wasn’t going to be her.

She heard Shiro stir and groan underneath her. “Judging by what it says on the TV, about midnight,” he said.

Pidge swiveled her head around to look at the TV. He was right; a twelve-eight, to be more exact. But at this hour, she was the only one counting. It was weird. Were she still aboard the Castle of Lions, granted full access to a lab that didn’t have idiotic ‘closing times,’ midnight would’ve seemed early in her book. But now she could barely keep her eyes open, her bones weary and leaden in a way they almost never were. Not until the sun rose to show its ugly head, of course. ‘Shit, I’m getting old,’ she thought.

She wasn’t in a hurry to move off of Shiro when a few cadets walked past the couch the two of them were sprawled out on. The cadets tried not to make it obvious that they were staring, but couldn’t help themselves and briskly walked away before they could be called out.

Pidge rolled her strained eyes. She was long past the point of embarrassment regarding her not-at-all-secret relationship with Shiro. If this sorry excuse for a military base wanted Voltron’s help in the war, they’d better keep their noses out of her love life.

Wide awake, but not awake enough to give anyone a piece of her mind, Pidge tried to roll off of Shiro and see what was on TV. She got comfortable, only for Shiro to reach over, pull her back on top of him and wind his arms around her waist.

“Aw, did I wake you up?” Pidge teased.

She noticed his arms tighten in response, absolutely loving how his biceps felt through the fabric of her thin nightshirt. Maybe it was just her imagination, but this new clone body was much larger and far more muscular than Shiro’s original form. She could barely get her thighs around his midsection.

“Yeah,” Shiro said as he kissed her. “And I’m feeling a little _particular_, right now…”

Pidge froze in place. She looked all around the lounge to make sure that they were alone. To her tremendous relief, the lounge was empty. She slapped his shoulder.

“Holy shit, watch what you say around here!” Pidge stifled a chuckle in spite of his antics, though.

“You didn’t really think I’d say that in a room full of people, did you?” Shiro said before leaning in close. He leaned in so close that his lips were brushing her ear. “Besides, Katie. I don’t think you’re one to talk about blurting things out.”

“Shut up,” Pidge murmured back with a smirk, dipping low to kiss him again.

But as she kissed him, the thought dawned on her more and more. Her brain always went to odd places at night, though this corner of her mind hadn’t been explored in a while. A long, long while. Really, when was the last time either of them had had sex?

Pidge looked around, then back down at Shiro. “I don’t know… should we?”

“Why not?” Shiro shrugged.

Pidge bit her lip, still unsure. She didn’t see anyone coming or going after those cadets passed by. The lights in the halls were beginning to dim, but did that really mean everyone had gone to bed?

Shiro seemed to be following her train of thought and spoke up again. “If this is uncomfortable for you, we don’t have to do it.”

“No, I want to, it’s just… how are we even going to pull this off?” Pidge asked.

“There has to be a way,” Shiro reassured her.

Still, Pidge heard no one enter the lounge. All Pidge heard, to be honest, were the sounds of doors sliding closed and laboratories shutting down for the evening. Anyone who was still up right now - besides themselves - would’ve gotten locked inside those labs, which was highly unlikely. Maybe they had a chance, after all. But that still didn’t answer how-

Pidge jumped in Shiro’s hold as she felt his fingers start to wander. He’d grabbed her ass so many times before that when he began to grope and squeeze, she calmed herself. Those fingers weren’t content with just her ass, though. No, of course not. They never were. Pidge let her thighs part wider so that Shiro could stick his hand between them.

“You know you’ve got a hole back here, right?” Shiro asked.

He wriggled his middle and ring fingers around inside of the torn crotch seam to demonstrate. The very tips of his fingers grazed her through her panties while he did so.

“You sound surprised,” Pidge said.

He really shouldn’t have been. It’d take a lot more for someone like her to throw out a decent pair of pajama bottoms just because they a hole or two in them. An idea struck her like lightning, then.

Shiro’s eyes met hers at that moment. “Quick question: how attached are you to these pants?”

“I’ve got another pair in my room just like them,” Pidge answered.

“Works for me,” Shiro said.

They both stole another glance around the room, just to make absolutely sure that no one was around. She only shared one more look with him before deciding, then and there, that they were doing this.

She moved only a little so that he might get himself out of his own pants. He obviously kept the rest of his lower half inside of them, but he might as well have been naked. Before he did anything else, though, Shiro pulled a condom out of his pants pocket.

“You were just carrying a condom on you all day?” Pidge asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Shiro shrugged. “I didn’t know if it would come in handy. Glad I kept it, because it’s the only one I have.”   


Now he was exposed, fully protected and digging his hands right back inside her torn pajama bottoms.   


He moved her panties aside, with such skill and little effort that it felt like he’d just brushed them off. She would try to work her mind around how they were dangling off of one leg after she was done, but for now she enjoyed the fact that her pajama bottoms were the only thing keeping them from skin to skin contact.   


Pidge moved back on top of him. She sat in his lap in a way that guaranteed everything was hidden from sight. “Okay, I think-aah!”   


For once, it was Shiro who couldn’t stay patient. No sooner was he hidden did he push his hips up and penetrate her all the way to the hilt.   


“Shhh,” he replied, a metal finger to his lips.   


Pidge was too busy reveling in his girth to argue. She bit her lip, not moving just yet as she swallowed a cry and let herself adjust to him. Adjustment soon turned back to pleasure as Pidge’s walls clenched and unclenched around him. That alone was enough to get her whole body quivering like she was new to this.   


Shiro, too, stilled himself and savored every minute inside of her. He looked as though he would be frozen like that forever, but it wasn’t much longer before he slowly picked up rhythm. 

Content, Pidge followed his lead. Most girls could brag that they bounced on their boyfriends’ cocks like it was nothing, a light and thrilling ride. But Shiro was a different story altogether. She had to lift up high on her heels right before she came crashing back down onto him just so he could fuck her deep and slow, the way they both liked it. Tiresome, sweaty work but well worth it to Pidge. At one point, she let herself drop gracelessly and slide down his length, gripping his shoulders before she could fall off. She almost screamed, quieting said scream to a mewl as best she could.   


“We’re trying to be discreet, here,” Shiro said as he tried to sound stern, but Pidge could hear the arousal in his voice all too well.   


“Sorry,” she whispered back. “It’s just really fun to do.”   


Pidge tried to calm down a bit, knowing the fun ride wouldn’t last very long if she kept getting carried away. Her bounces weren’t as high this time as she only lifted a few inches up and sat back down. Easier on her legs and hips, but oh _fuck_ was it harder to not squeal with so much of him filling her up at once. She thanked her habit of getting wet fast as she could feel more of her slick coming on. As if poor Shiro weren’t drenched enough.   


But she knew he loved that gross shit. She loved it, too. And what kind of man would even suggest doing this on military grounds if he wasn’t nasty? Underneath her, she felt Shiro return the favor with upward thrusts that hit hard. His panting, heavy breath were somehow quieter than hers. Pidge looked down at herself, amazed at just how innocuous this whole thing would look if they were sitting perfectly still. Just two paladins enjoying each others’ company, nothing to see here, she thought bemusedly to herself. A smile spread across her lips in turn.   


Shiro ran a cold metal finger down her stomach, drawing an imaginary line from the middle of her breasts and past her navel. His hand slipped in between them and found her clit.   


“Care to share with the rest of the class?” he teased, lazily rubbing circles on it.   


Pidge squirmed and nearly fell off again, had Shiro not grabbed her hips just in time.   


“I-I was just thinking how genius this whole thing is,” she said quickly, uninterested in talking when he worked her overtime like this.   


“Is that really all?” Shiro asked, continuing to stroke her clit. 

Pidge couldn’t even answer him now, her brain on two splitscreens that just wouldn’t synch up or function at once. She knew for a fact that she _tried_ to answer, but whatever garbled mess came out of her mouth probably wouldn’t pass for English.   


At that moment, they both heard someone enter the lounge. ‘Oh shit, oh shit,’ Pidge thought to herself, trying to fix her face as the person was about to pass them.   


Shiro dropped onto his back in one fell swoop as though he had been sleeping. He moved his hands up to Pidge’s waist at the same time, taking her down with him before she could say or do anything.   


Pidge landed on him, their chests touching. She closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep as she was until a moment ago. She knew full well that the unexpected guest would be able to see them if they walked around the couch, but wouldn’t be able to tell anything was up.   


It was only one person, thank God. They didn’t seem interested in investigating, but were more than happy to loiter behind the couch until who knows when. Pidge grit her teeth as she divided her hearing between the Garrison soldier’s footsteps and the beating of Shiro’s heart. It took them forever, but she finally heard the soldier leave the lounge after some time. Both she and Shiro let out a collective albeit quiet sigh of relief.   


“We should wrap this up before someone else walks by,” Pidge murmured into Shiro’s neck, giving it a kiss now that she could relax again.   


“Just a little longer?” Shiro asked, sounding so innocent and sweet as he begged.   


“A little longer,” Pidge agreed.   


They both got back into position, Pidge straightening up like she was before and trying to throw herself back into the rhythm they had going. She threw the blanket aside, giving them room to breathe. She gave up on trying to bounce and ride like she did the first time around. Instead, she rolled her hips in a smooth motion. The fire slowly pooling in her gut sparked beyond her control, and she knew an orgasm was right around the corner. Better yet, this one was going to be _good_.   


Shiro twitched inside of her, his own climax on the way as well. This night would be perfect if they actually managed to cum at the same time for once, but even now she had her doubts.   


Her orgasm took her full force. Chomping on her lip wasn’t enough to stop her from crying out in ecstasy, and so she dove down to lock her lips with Shiro an umpteenth time. She moaned deeply into his throat, cutting him off as well. Just before she could pull away, Pidge squeaked in surprise.   


She definitely wasn’t mistaken, not at all. His cum, warm and thick, filled the condom right at the moment she climaxed. ‘This has to be some fever dream,’ she rationalized. ‘I got bitten by some radioactive monster-alien-thing recently and now I’m imagining shit. Or maybe Shiro’s the one who got bitten and that’s why we’re in synch.’   


He pushed his hips up and buried himself deep into her one last time, just for impact. With a shuddering, gratifying groan Shiro released them both. He settled his body into a straight line, taking worlds of pressure off of Pidge and all but crumbling beneath her.   


Pidge used his help in sliding off of him. Getting his cock out of her pajama pants was trickier than getting it in, but they managed. The hole in which he’d entered was much larger now, as expected, and that allowed him to ease out a little faster. More than anything, though, she was surprised that the condom hadn’t caught or snagged on her clothes.   


She sat there on the couch while Shiro lay boneless beside her. He had his arm draped over his eyes to block out the TV’s light when Pidge looked at him. His broad chest rose and fell as he worked to steady his breath, sweat staining his tank top and adhering it to his tawny skin.   


Pidge grinned, leaning toward him and gently walking her fingertips up the length of his abs. “Ready to go to bed?”   


“Yeah,” Shiro answered as he removed the condom.   


There were trash cans in everyone’s rooms, so he could dispose of it there. He hoisted himself up off of the couch, then followed beside Pidge. They waltzed back into their respective bedrooms, quietly retiring as if the whole thing had never taken place. But in Pidge’s mind, that couch would always be special.

**Author's Note:**

> Another big thank you to Genesister/Papirini for coming through. <3


End file.
